


warning call

by lovestruc



Series: ♡ kai's drabbles ! ♡ [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mirror's Edge, Drabble, Gen, Runners, Running from the police, a mention of a gun, a mention of youngbin, and their problems, it's camaraderie, it's not romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: "Hwiyoung and I aren't out of the woods yet."Chani picked up his pace, wall running on the white bricks of the wall when there was a large gap in the glass platform he was on.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani & Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung & Yoo Taeyang
Series: ♡ kai's drabbles ! ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	warning call

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mirror's edge au so i'm sorry if it's confusing.
> 
> enjoy.

Chani ducked behind a wall of air conditioners, hearing as the FNC guards ran closer to him. He looked around for places to hide or paths into the building he was on top of, finding nothing.

He was cornered.

He heard the familiar calls of the FNC sec defenders chasing him saying that they had found him. 

Then, he spotted something.

A surveillance camera on a wire above him that ran between the building he was on and a building that was across a wide road in front of him.

He looked behind him to see the feet of the defenders chasing him.

He had to swing across the gap.

He quickly hit the button on the tech strapped to his wrist, a small grappling line being deployed and hooking into the camera.

As the FNC sec saw him, he took a running start and jumped off the building, using the grappling line to swing across to another building.

As he landed, he looked behind him to see a protecter with their gun pointed straight at him.

He ducked as they shot at him, spring boarding off of the railing of a building and swinging from a pipe to get to another building.

"I think I lost them. Hwiyoung, what's your status?"

Hwiyoung's voice came in from his earpiece, sounding thoroughly distressed. 

"I'll send you my location on the beat, these guys won't get off of me!"

"Don't worry, I'm headed your way."

Chani quickly used a pole to swing himself to the right, now taking a path that would intersect with Hwiyoung's.

"Guys, I got the shotgun back safely."

Taeyang's voice filled his earpiece, making Chani let out a brief sigh of relief.

"Hwiyoung and I aren't out of the woods yet."

Chani picked up his pace, wall running on the white bricks of the wall when there was a large gap in the glass platform he was running on.

He jumped down from the platform, rolling as he landed to break his fall and keep his momentum.

"Hwiyoung, your status?"

"They're falling behind a little, but they're still on my tail. I think they called in for a VToL, which is bad news for us."

"I'm approaching your location, I'll lead off the guards, you get the VToL and whatever drone they probably sent in." 

"I might have to take a detour through the allcom building to lose them, and it'll take me right to Shimmering Heights."

"Just try to get them off your tail and get back to the lair when you can. I'm gonna lead the guards down to Triumvirate Drive and try to lose them among the buildings."

"Got it."

Chani kept running, vaulting over air conditioning units and climbing up pipes.

Then, he intersected with Hwiyoung, stopping where he was to get the guards off of Hwiyoung.

He kneed one of the protectors in the face before running in the opposite direction, only looking back once to see that the guards were all following him and had forgotten about Hwiyoung.

"I'm gonna go back to the lair, I think they called off the VToL."

"I think so too, I'll get these guys off me and get back as soon as I can."

Chani ran faster before springboarding off of a glass railing and grabbing a pole with a flag hanging from the end of it, swinging from pole to pole until he landed on the other side. 

He looked back, seeing that the FNC sec had no way of getting over to him. 

Chani ran at a more brisk pace once the danger was less imminent, taking the long way through Charter Hill back to the lair.

He forcefully pushed open the metal door leading to the room where the lair was hidden, spring boarding off of a sandbag and grabbing a pole to pull himself up.

He walked into the lair, seeing the afternoon sun lighting up the room through the large windows.

Taeyang and Hwiyoung were standing at the large screen in the room, Taeyang going through the information on the shotgun they had used to hack into the FNC databases.

"Alright, that is the last time we infiltrate Fishcake. We're not doing that again unless it's really necessary."

"Second that."

"Yeah, definitely not. But, think about it, boys. We're some of the only runners to infiltrate them."

"Speaking of us infiltrating them, Taeyang, you got anything from their database?"

Chani questioned as he walked over to sit down on the couch behind the screen.

"I got information. They're holding him at a place underground, called FNC Kingdom."

"Underground is Seunghyub's turf." Hwiyoung noted, making Taeyang nod.

"Well, we need to tell Seunghyub that we've got plans to be on his turf."

"So, we're going to FNC Kingdom?"

"We're going to FNC Kingdom, so we can get Youngbin back."


End file.
